1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to system in a package (SiP) technology.
2. Related Art
A system in a package is a device including multiple semiconductor die in a single package. This is particularly efficient in terms of cost and performance for situations in which circuits using different process technology are connected together to perform a function. For example, it is common for analog circuits to be optimized using a different process technology than the process technology used for optimizing digital circuits. Thus both the digital and analog circuits can be optimized while still being in the same package. This makes for efficient use of space in implementing the system while retaining optimum performance.
Accordingly there is a continuing need to provide further improvement in implementing SiPs.